


A Red-Stained Wire Wrapped Around My Heart

by Fliggy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tragic Romance, small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliggy/pseuds/Fliggy
Summary: She set the glass down on the bedside table. “So, you’re saying... in a past life we committed a sin?”“That’s right.”She leaned forward, stepping into him. Her lips brushed against his neck. She whispered into his hair. “Would you like to commit another?”(My angsty Rivetra drabble collection. Basically just ideas I had, that didn't end up becoming full stories.)





	1. Dreams

As she reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt, he stopped her, suddenly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but his lips didn’t move. Still, she knew him well enough to fill in the blanks.

_I can’t give you what you want._

“I know,” she said. “I don’t care.” She pulled him to her.

Truthfully, a normal life wasn’t something she wanted. The two of them were bound by the iron blades they held each day, their vows sanctified by the blood they spilled, whirling through the air, a red-stained wire wrapped around each other’s heart.


	2. Insomnia

“Hey, Levi.” Petra whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Are you still awake?” She shifted under the blanket.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Well. I am now.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Yep.”

She punched him. “Hey. Don’t be a dick.”

“You know I’m humanity’s strongest soldier, right? I need my rest.”

“You’re humanity’s biggest dick, is what you are… wait. Dammit.” She sighed. “I didn’t mean that as a compliment.” Levi tried not to snort, unsuccessfully. She punched him again. “Screw you.”

“You would.”

“I hate you so much.”

Levi leaned his head against the pillow with closed eyes.

“Yeah," he said. "I love you too.”


	3. A Man and His Craft (and His Downfall)

He tilted the razor at a delicate angle and scraped it against his throat, moving around the Adam’s apple with motions calculated and perpendicular. Shaving was an act of cleanliness—the curation of one’s own body, the struggle against nature’s impulses… wait a second. He lowered the razor onto the leather strop. “Petra!” he called out.

“Yeah?” her voice responded from the bedroom.

“Did you take my aftershave powder?”

Her head poked through the doorway. “I borrowed it.”

“Can you go get it?"

“I didn’t know you shaved. Does that mean you’ve hit puberty?”

“Go get me my damn powder.”


	4. True Horror

"I think you and Erwin would make a cute couple."

The cup of tea in his hand came to a shuddering halt, inches away from his lips. He stared at her over the oak-wood table, one eyebrow raised. For a few seconds, he stayed frozen. "What."

"You guys are so adorable when you're talking about military stuff. And you'd have the cuuuuuuuutest babies. They'd be blonde, but they'd have your freaky dead frog eyes." She sighed deeply.

Levi took a long sip from his teacup. Finally, he said, "True horror isn't the Titans. True horror is the mind of Petra."


	5. Sleep-Deprived

"Psst. Levi."

"Oh my god. Again?" He rolled over to look at her. She was grinning. "If you wake me up one more time, you're sleeping in the dungeon."

"Ooh, yes, commander," she said. "Take me to your dungeon."

It really wasn't that funny, and he was super annoyed, so he tried to stifle the laugh. It escaped, though, like some kind of nose-fart.

"Nice," Petra whispered.

"Seriously, you need some water, or something?"

"No." She closed her eyes. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Ten minutes later, she was snoring. Levi, completely awake, stared at the wall. Unbelievable.


	6. Catching Up

"Hey. Petra." He cleared his throat and looked around. The sun was setting between two foothills. He was the only one here. Levi knelt in front of the white gravestone, the bouquet of lilies in his hand held tightly. "I, uh… miss you a lot." He'd never been good with words.

"Eren's doing well… I think that brat's finally proposing to Mikasa. Guess I might have to be involved with it, as her only living relative. You know."

Silence by the gravestone in the foothills of the sun.

"It's beautiful, here," he said. "It's the kind of place you'd love."


	7. And On They Flew

One day in training, the weather was particularly temperate. And the sun was shining, and maybe Levi just happened to be in a decent mood, because he let the team off from training early.

The four of them, Gunter, Eld, Olou, Petra, took their 3DMG spinning through the trees, just for fun.

Petra led the way, shouting, jeering. Her infectious laughter got to the rest of them, and soon it was a competition. As they whipped between trees, holding nothing back, so fast those soaring wires raced them on. Until the sun set, and the pines of the woods grew dark.


	8. Oops

“Hey, commander, message for you from—” the words died on Gunter’s lips. He stared, speechless.

Levi and Petra stared back at him. In that moment, there was nothing that could fill the silence. Nothing that could erase the image now seared into Gunter’s head. The image of Petra’s fingers entwined in Levi’s hair, as the commander trailed kisses along her neck, his hip pressing against her leg, her back pressed up against the wall.

“Please knock in the future,” Levi said.

“Hey, Gunter,” Petra said.

“I, uh…” The awkwardness was draining air from the room. “I’m just gonna go…”


	9. Another

“Petra, have I told you my theory about the world?”

The moon hung heavy in the night sky. Petra stared at it through the commander’s window. She took a sip of her wine, then turned back around.

“I think we’re already dead,” Levi said flatly. “I believe this is Hell, and we are the damned.”

She set the glass down on the bedside table. “So, you’re saying... in a past life we committed a sin?”

“That’s right.”

She leaned forward, stepping into him. Her lips brushed against his neck. She whispered into his hair. “Would you like to commit another?”


	10. Things We Know

Petra saw the flash in the corner of her eye and she felt it. Not pain, exactly, as the Titan’s foot slammed into her, but more like the feeling of being stretched, further, further, _too far_ , and the sense that nothing would ever be right again. Her vision narrowed and she could no longer breathe, and then, well—then nothing.

 

Once in training she’d gotten tangled, and cut herself. Levi had stitched her up, his hands gently separating the bloodstained wires from her arm.

 

He wouldn’t always be there to save her. She’d known that. She’d known that. Hadn’t she?


End file.
